deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Fiona
|japanese_name= フィオナ (Fyona) |image1= |caption1= Fiona in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Fiona |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (2018; DLC) |place_of_birth= Unknown (presumably Scotland) |nationality= Unknown (presumably Scottish) |date_of_birth= February 11 |age= 18 |status= Alive |blood_type= O |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 152 cm |weight= |measurements= B88/W55/H84https://www.famitsu.com/news/201809/25164805.html |eye_color= Wisteria |hair_color= Wisteria |occupations= Princess |hobbies= Ballroom Dancing |food_and_drink= Fondant Chocolate, Herb Tea |color= Wisteria |japanese= Kaede Hondohttps://www.dualshockers.com/dead-alive-xtreme-venus-vaction-new-waifu-fiona-announced/amp/ }} Fiona is a young girl who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation during the September 27, 2018 update. Character Appearance Fiona has purple eyes and long purple hair. She also wears a purple dress-like swimsuit that's reminiscent of a fairy tale princess, and places particular emphasis on her cleavage. She also has a purple mantle with a sapphire heart at the center and wore princess heels and silk stockings, alongside a silk garter with a fancy chain. Aside from that, she also had a kimono and a two-piece bikini, all colored with her favorite color of wisteria. One of her swimwear, Serenade, was largely similar to her regular swimwear, only primarily colored white with white frilly sleeves near the mantle as well as a ruby heart at the center (presumably in order to resemble a wedding dress). Personality Fiona is very deeply lovestruck with the Owner, to the extent that she went to the island solely to be closer to the owner. She repeatedly alluded to having a castle, and at one point implied that she spent enough time within its walls that she was surprised at how vast the world outside its walls was. She also has a very romantic aspect to her personality as, aside from her being deeply in love with the Owner, she also formulated the Dancing Party of Love, and was known to vow to do things "by the power of love". She also inferred that her love of dancing regardless of her actual skill level, as well as her more romantic view on things was derived from a story she had been told. Owing to her more sheltered background as a princess, she is at times shown to be very naïve, as during a date with the owner, she mistook a black-tailed gull with a cat.http://www.freestepdodge.com/threads/official-dead-or-alive-xtreme-thread.6696/post-379757 Etymology Fiona is a name of Gaelic/Scottish origin which means "fair." Relationships Honoka Honoka alongside Nyotengu helped Fiona do the final touches of the dancing party. She also supplied some advice to Fiona about dance methods, albeit in a more flustered manner due to her being experienced with Bon Dances, yet only having second hand knowledge from school about folk dances. In addition, Honoka not only helped cheer Fiona on regarding rock climbing and building her strength for the festival, but also helped Fiona out by doing a demonstration on how to rock climb. Marie Rose Marie Rose alongside Helena helped Fiona set up the dancing party. Despite Fiona technically being older than Marie Rose, she refers to her as Marie-san, which is implied to be because Marie expressed annoyance at being compared to a child. Nyotengu Nyotengu alongside Honoka helped Fiona do the final touches of the dancing party, with Nyotengu showing her Tengu dance techniques. Hitomi Hitomi alongside Kokoro helped Fiona set up the dancing party. She also provided some advice to her about how to dance. Fiona also appreciated the advice for the most part, even if not quite satisfied. In addition, when learning of the nature of Hitomi's training regiment from Honoka and Luna regarding building her strength (specifically, that she fights bears), she not only is shocked to learn this, but also briefly becomes despondent, thinking she'll never reach her level or, indeed, even be able to train her strength for the Venus Festival. Ayane She met Ayane near the pool and requested that the latter teach her on how to manage her beauty for the Venus Festival, even calling her master, much to Ayane's annoyance. She was also familiar with Ayane during the Dancing Party of Love, but she never got a chance to interact with her (with Ayane likewise not being the social type either). Kokoro Kokoro alongside Hitomi helped Fiona set up the dancing party, as well as offering her some advice about dance techniques. In addition, Kokoro also alongside Ayane helped out Fiona regarding the beauty spa, and implied that she largely sympathized with her escape from the castle to get to the island due to having pulled something similar on her own mother. Momiji Helena Helena alongside Marie Rose helped Fiona set up the dancing party. Helena also was somewhat bemused that there were "two cute princesses" (referring to Fiona and Marie Rose befriending each other). Kasumi Misaki Misaki helped Fiona do the finishing touches to the Love Dance Party. She also had a rather awkward conversation with Misaki Luna She got along well with Luna, with the latter also aided her alongside Honoka during the strength training sessions. In fact, she alongside Honoka wore cheer outfits specifically to cheer her on regarding her training to give her support, with Luna in particular, prior to Fiona giving a second try on rock climbing, giving her some advice on how to pursue the challenge and not let it overwhelm her. Tamaki Leifang Owner As indicated above, she is deeply in love with the owner, with his being the main reason why she went over to the island, and having fallen in love for him at first sight. Her immense respect for the owner can be seen with her referring to him by the honorific "-sama" in front of his name. At one point, when dancing with the Owner, she almost gives him a kiss, only to end up flustered from the action. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2018; DLC character) Gallery Trivia *Fiona is likely named after a heroine with the same name from Dreamworks’ Shrek series, as both are Scottish-theme princesses with an obsession of trying to find their true love. *Fiona Characters appearance, hair color and personality similar to Feena Fam Earthlight from Yoake Mae yori Ruriiro na, as both are princesses and ignorance about ordinary life. *Fiona is the fifth female character to be first introduced in Xtreme series, and presumably the first Scottish character in the game series. *According to the girl order in the game code, Fiona is identified as "FON".File:FON-NAG-CRI code source.png *Although various Dead or Alive characters throughout the series either were referred to as princesses in a figurative manner (such as Kasumi, Helena, Leifang, and Nyotengu) or otherwise had movesets that alluded to the term (such as Kokoro and Marie Rose), Fiona is the first Dead or Alive character to canonically hold the title and occupation of princess. *According to her self-introduction episode, she dislikes carrots, and she also owned a dog by the name of "John." She also admits that, despite ballroom dancing being her hobby, she is not good at it. **One of her event episodes also implies that, until her arrival on the Venus Islands, John was her only friend. *As of her debut, Fiona is the oldest 18-year-old character in the series. *As noted by Kokoro in the event episode "The Mind is Soft", Fiona's method of arriving at the Venus Islands was similar to how Kokoro arrived at New Zack Island in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. *Fiona is one of only two characters to miss out on the Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation x Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu collaboration (the only other being Leifang). **She is also the only one of the characters to be excluded from the First Anniversary outfits as well as the Xmas 2018 outfits, presumably due to her being recently included (though she was allowed two character-exclusive episodes for the latter event). *In the Xmas 2018 event's standard episode, Misaki indicated that Fiona was going to miss the Christmas party due to going on a week-long cruise scheduled around the same time prior to the Owner revealing that the expenses incurred from the First Anniversary event forced him to cancel the party. Despite this, however, Fiona was still allowed to appear in two character-centric episodes like the other characters as noted above. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters